Many individuals suffering spinal cord injury (SCI) and other medical conditions (e.g. Cauda Equina, MS, Spina Bifida, and Chronic Constipation) will need to avail themselves of bowel management treatments alongside their bladder management program. In terms of SCI users, the issues of independence, dexterity and ease of use are important needs that should be addressed by a bowel management program. Users can avail themselves of various solutions such as pharmacological treatments such laxatives or suppositories, digital stimulation, diet control and others, with the aim of having a regular bowel management routine without constipation or fecal incontinence. This concept will focus on trans anal irrigation (TAI) which is a solution for use in bowel care. TAI is the delivery of water into the colon to flush the system of stool and create pseudo-continence for the end user. Systems currently on the market allow the user to utilize a product over the toilet or in a commode/shower chair to introduce water into the bowel through a rectal catheter (in the form of rectal balloons/cones). The user will introduce an amount of water into the bowel (typically 500-700 mL) in order to flush out stool located in the bowel passage. The user will introduce the water, wait for a period of time, e.g., 30+ minutes, and allow gravity to flush the water and stool out of the body. The user can then have peace of mind through use of the product.
However, not all patients are able to utilize a toilet in the manner described above. The present invention is directed to TAI devices for patients who are confined to a bed or the like.